


a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

by sunchime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horny Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, Purple Prose, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Water metaphors, bro this is embarassing, in the words of a dear friend of mine:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/pseuds/sunchime
Summary: “Kiss me back,” she demands into his rigid mouth. Her teeth catch his lip, tugging it with need. “Five.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

It was three simple words that led to their undoing. One sentence that sunk any last semblance of doubt. And a wordless confession that proved to the other that there was no more room for hate or guilt or regret.

“I love you” proceeded by a kiss.

She’s not sure who made the first move, but she knows where it will lead.

His hands are water against her skin, a flurry of liquid motion that coasts her body like a current. Artful fingers pull the air from her lungs, turns it into bubbles that burst from the surface.

There is little hesitation, no apology, in the way he drowns her. 

_“Five,”_ she pleads.

More. She wants more.

A clash of lips over lips drags her deeper and deeper into the depths of their plunge. Eager tongues collide and Vanya is certain she’ll never see the light of the sun again without imagining refracted sunbeams dancing on the waves. His heat floods her senses, overtakes all coherent thought as he guides them to the bottom of their ocean floor.

“Vanya,” Five urges with a nip of her jaw.

Sobs overcome her, ripped from her throat with every twist of his wrist. He is a tidal wave, knocking her against the cliff with no mercy and she is a dinghy furiously clinging to the crest.

Her head is spinning, spinning spinning. Disoriented. But she’s hungry too. 

“Wait,” she pants, “stop.”

His movements freeze, body turning rigid beneath her. He’s turned into a glacier at her request and it nearly breaks her all over again. As apology she pulls him in for a kiss, drinks him in until he responds to her again and their lips toss and tumble together, synchronized.

“Kiss me back,” she demands into his rigid mouth. Her teeth catch his lip, tugging it with need. _“Five.”_

They’re two lonely islands, made miles apart by oceans full of misunderstandings and wrong times, wrong places. Vanya refuses to be alone any longer.

“I love you,” she whispers to him, grinding her hips into his palm. _“I love you.”_ A message in a bottle sails it’s away across the gap she’s created. “Don’t run away from me again.”

At that, his lips become pliant—like water—once more, opening up to her, letting her in. Vanya nearly cries with relief as her whole soul surges for him. He tastes like storms and electricity, like sunshowers and fresh rain. A rush of familiarity, of comfort, washes over her leaving her breathless.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, finger flexing inside her as his momentum picks up. His teeth search her skin for buried treasure, burrowing themselves into places that sends ripples down her spine. “I won’t leave you again.” His words tickle the shell of her ear when he licks her there. “Never again.”

Five makes his point with a jerk of his thumb. Deep within her, a volcano erupts, turning her world to thunder and lightning as everything becomes lost to her release.

She’s panting hard when she comes to, tucked into the corner where his neck meets his shoulder. His words engulf her thoughts until the they’re the only thing left, imprinted on her heart as a promise she’ll hold him to.

If he leaves her again, Vanya knows with undeniable certainty she will collapse into ash as the rest of the world burns around her. She never wants him to run, to hesitate. Doubt was no longer allowed between them.

A gentle kiss greets her forehead, small and precious like a dewdrop, carrying her away from her musings.

Her fingers curl in his hair when she meets his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, glassy green fogged over with lust and love and promises. The smile he offers her stirs her heartbeat into action, lightning striking true in her gut.

“I love you too.” He’s teasing her with a peck on the nose as his fingers continue to stroke her. She isn’t having any of it.

Vanya is famished. She is greedy. And she will not wait anymore.

Winding her legs around his hips like a hurricane, she sinks her heels into the dip of his spine to cast her net and claim the ocean as her own. She takes his fluid fingers away, leads them to the swell of her breast before pressing a kiss of her own onto his collar bone.

All of him. She wants all of him. 

So she takes as he does, seizes him like an undertow, pulling him in as far as he’ll go until they’re both thoroughly submerged in the other.

She’s rewarded with a grunt that splashes her ears, his breath hot and heavy where it lingers.

_“Fuck,”_ he groans.

A breathy laugh escapes her as she drags her nails down the plain of his chest. Her hands are curious, exploring every inch of his skin as she rolls her hips into his. 

Arms, shoulders, chest, abs, lower. Everywhere. Five’s body is splattered with scars. A mixture of harsh, jagged lines and blunt, puckered spots snag under her fingertips. She kisses as far as she can, wishing she had been there to prevent their happening.

Carefully, Vanya takes his hand and places her mouth over a knuckle. Then another. Another. Until they’ve all been healed. She hates what he’s been through, what she’s put him through. Hates the role she’s taken in his life.

She begins to spiral into guilt, harsh currents thrashing her around until she can no longer tell which way is up. Her lungs are tight and heavy, burning from the inside. His fingers are her only lifeline as he strokes his thumb against her wrist.

Five kisses her, hard and ruthless. Once again her back is to the cliff as he crushes her against the harsh stone.

“It’s not your fault,” he hisses, pulling away to look into her eyes. They’re wild and erratic and desperate as they pour into her soul. But somehow, still so soft. “It’s nor you fault,” he repeats with a touch of his forehead to hers.

Shaky breaths puff out of her as she is pulled back to the surface. Her whole body is shivering like she’d been sitting out in the snow. When had she started crying?

“Five, I’m—”

She tastes sea foam when he places his mouth over hers. The gesture is so tender, unlike any of their kisses before, it leaves her shaking for different reasons.

“None of that, now,” he says with a thrust of his hips. “We’re past that.”

A moan spills out before she can catch it.

His pace quickens, turning into rapid strokes as his fingers trail down the line of her stomach. They find exactly what they they’re looking for and Vanya cries out.

“That’s it,” he encourages.

It’s almost frustrating how easily he overtakes the situation, overtakes her. She’s slipping underwater as his motions flood her senses, his hands greedily coaxing out noises from her she has never made before. His mouth is over hers again, swallowing her response, tongue hungrily drinking her up.

Two can play at that game.

His pulse throbs under her teeth when she nips him along the throat. The skin there is salty with sweat, briny and hot, but it hardly bothers her. She gulps it down, kissing him until he’s bitten red.

“Shit,” he gasps. _“Vanya.”_

She wants to overwhelm him. Make him sing like her violin. Her heart reaches for him, eager to make him feel good, to feel wanted, to feel loved. He deserves the world and she wants to give it to him.

Licking up the lank of his neck, she playfully tugs at his ear. It’s hot against her lips—crimson from his flush—and she gives it a soft peck, pleased. She rolls her hips down hard, meeting his pace just as vicious. Muscles flex under her fingers when she traces shapes into his skin, shifting like sand.

In this moment, she’s become an anchor, sinking them both into the depths of the unknown. This is a line they’ve never crossed before, a union of intimacy and desire so powerful they’ve turned into diamonds from the collision of the two. Together they ebb and flow like the tide, an intimate waltz between the ocean and the moon.

She knows the end is coming, can taste it like lightning on her tongue, but she doesn’t want to reach it alone.

“Come with me,” she whispers, voice broken and raw and _urgent._

Five complies.

They drown together.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm embarassed. please be nice to me 🙈🙈🙈


End file.
